For the Show
by CatosCrazyCally
Summary: Cato and Katniss had never planned to both make it alive out of the arena. Now the Capitol adores them and they are named the new "Star-crossed lovers" will they eventually fall for each other or is it all for the show?
1. Chapter 1

I wake up in an all white room except for the gray blanket on top of me and seconds later a nurse is in the room.

"Hello Katniss I'm sure your confused"

"Where am I"

"I'm nurse Joyce and we fixed

up the scars you had from the arena" she dodges my question and i look at my arm. Completely clean not a trace of living in the arena. It feels like it was a million years ago the blood the allies the sponsors...Peeta. The thought of Peeta threatens to choke me so I focus back to the nurse. A man walks in and the nurse hands him a clip board.

"Great to see you awake" his Capitol accent reminds me of the reaping. "Congrats on winning by the way, you were a Capitol favorite from the start. Of course the circumstances you won under aren't exactly normal. Two victors caused quite a commotion! Anyway do you have any pain?" he asks and I shake my head no.

"Great! I have to go check with the other doctor to see when you two can leave the hospital but I'll send your mentor in" He exits the room with nurse Joyce right behind him. I get up and see a pair of boots just like the ones I wore in the arena except these are new and clean. I slip into them and start walking through the hallways. Footsteps echo down the quiet halls and I slip into a janitors closet before pressing my ear against the door.

"Yeah he won't talk to anyone"

"How long has he been awake?"

"2 weeks I heard the girl just got up today"

"If you don't count her meltdowns" I hear two voices fade away.

**Hey check out this awesome writer u/5231220/Waysp123**

**She helped me write this story! **

**~Cally~**


	2. Chapter 2: Elevators

•Chapter 2:Elevators•

I make it back to my room without being seen and throw my boots against the wall.

"Back from your walk sweetheart" Haymitch's voice stops me dead in my tracks. Turning around I see Cato staring at the floor next to him and raise my eyebrows. Haymitch opens his mouth to talk when a doctor walks in.

"So I see you two have already found each other! Your both clear to leave and get ready for the interview. You just have to take the elevator at the end of the hall" he nods before turning and leaving the door open.

"You guys go up we have to figure out more stuff for tonight" Brutus instructs walked into the elevator and Cato pins me to the wall.

"Let me finish what I started" Cato said as his hands grip my neck.

••Catos POV••

The elevator "dinged" and I quickly moved my hands and pulled her into a hug. The elevator door opens to a bunch of photographers.

"Be happy they saved you this time 12" I whispered as I walked out leaving her in the elevator leaving her speechless.

I walked out with my hoodie up and shades on. If the camera crew saw us hugging and word got out to the districts, I'd be screwed. I Look back and see Katniss swarmed with reporters. I suddenly find myself turning around and going back. I took off my hood and shades and stood there being pressed with questions.

"Cato, is it true you like Katniss?"

"Is there something going on between you two?" They rushed to talk over each other. I pushed Katniss in front of me and walked right out. I turned and saw Haymitch coming out. The reporters swarmed around him.

"Your we-" I started to say.

"That's for trying to kill me." She said as she socked me in the stomach.

"Listen, if we put on this act that one you and Peeta did then we might just live."She just glared.

"Well do you have a better plan?" I yelled as we walked across the street.

"No, but I sure as hell wouldn't think of one this bad."

"Look, I don't want to follow through with this as much as you do. For all I care if you died first in that arena, but that didn't happen now did it?" I think back to the bloodbath when Clove almost killed her.

"Well I wish it did."

"If those camera's saw me 'hug' you, it will look really weird if we started killing each other in public." I said as I opened the hotel door for her.

"Fine"

I pressed the button up to the rooftop. She pressed the button marked "12" and turned away from me.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I think you know why." She said as she stormed off. I went up to the rooftop and stared at the stars.

She was hot but she'd never fall for me. She hated me and so I hated her.

••Katniss POV••

I walked into my room and fell down on the bed. Sometimes Cato could be such an asshole. Theres a knock on the door and I assume its Effie or Haymitch. Cato walked in and looked at his feet.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said before leaving. I ran to the closed door.

And stopped. Am I, Katniss Everdean, falling for the guy who tries to kill me? collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

**Huge thanks to Waysp123 for helping me with this story. You should go check out her stories! (There 10x better then mine xD)**

**~Cally~**


End file.
